Positions
by sasukegurl192
Summary: Smut, sex, HOTNESS! SasuNaru! nothing but sex and smut but i think i'm gonna change it to a story tell me if you do cause then i keep on with how it is going
1. A horny Sasuke

Hey Guys! BrAt! Here!

Ok, this is gonna be nothing but smut, smut, smut, and more SMUT!! SasuNaru Smut that is

THIS IS _BIG_!! This is gonna be the longest lemon ever written and its gonna start off with a simple kiss get ready guys cause here it comes! XD

I Don't really know how this came to be but i had a vision of sasuke talking this way to naruto during sex XD so I couldn't help it!

Oh ya, Translation time...

Sasuke's pet name: Teme-which means bastard

Naruto's pet name: Dobe-which means loser I've been told

Seme: top person XD

Uke: bottom person

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or characters strictly used for lots and lots of hot and sexy smut!

ENJOY!!

POSITIONS

Chapter 1: A Horny Sasuke...And Room # 1

Sasuke leaned down to capture Naruto's sweet, yet miso flavored, lips in a heated kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and kissed back, letting him explore his whole mouth. Moaning while Sasuke's tongue ran over his teeth, and twirled with his tongue. Naruto pulled away only for a moment to get some air.

Then they both dove back in for another kiss, Sasuke deepened it while lifting Naruto's shirt up and rubbing his thumb across a perk nipple. "Ngh...Sas-" Naruto moaned, Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed rubbing their groins together as he did "Sasu..ke..s..top..t...ngh..teasing...teme..mmh.."

Sasuke smirked as he ground into Naruto again. "I'm going to fuck you senseless, I wonder how many positions we can do?" He asked in a teasing voice.

Naruto's eyes widened at that thought, just exactly how many times were they going to do it?! "H-how many?!" Naruto was cut off from Sasuke rubbing their semi-erections together, Naruto pulled at Sasuke's shirt, while Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the same time.

"That all depends dobe..how many can you think of?" Leaning down to nibble on Naurto's neck he whispered "I can think of many, 7 counting blow jobs, and that's with me being seme, also its not counting other rooms" Sasuke smirked at Naruto reaction.

Nauto tensed at the mention of other rooms. Let's see there's the bedroom, the bathroom, living room, kitchen, 2 guest rooms one being the computer room, and the hallway..what else can there be?! Then it shot him...THE GARAGE!(OO)

Before he knew it Sasuke had already removed his own shirt and was tugging at Naruto's, jerking back at the tugging, Naruto removed his shirt and Sasuke started to ravish his mouth again while playing with the loops on his pants, Naruto smiled into the kiss. Both stop for a short pause to remove the rest of their clothing.

Laying back down, Naruto let his hands roam on Sasuke's body, his hands slide up his arms over his shoulders and down his back and around to Sasuke's chest and rubbed a hand across his nipple, Sasuke moaned at the touch. "Mm...Sasuke..." Naruto started as Sasuke kissed his neck, bitting a little to leave a love bites. Moaning, Naruto moved his hands toward Sasuke's lower back and down to grab his ass and started grinding.

Sasuke jumped at the sudden contact, "A little eager are we?" he whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto moaned at Sasuke's sexy bedroom voice that was only meant for him to hear...well it better as hell only be him hearing his sexy bedroom voice!!!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and moved them above his head and started giving him lite kisses all over him, his cheeks to his lips down to his neck and skimming over his chest while paying attention to his perk nipples. Moving his tongue around and then he grabbed the nub between his teeth and pulled a little causing Naruto to whimper at the touch. Pulling at his arms Naruto didn't want to be strained he wanted to touch and he wanted it now! "Sasuke, l-let me go now...!"

Sasuke only smirked and answered by moving by Naruto's ear and whispering "Beg."

Not wanted to give Sasuke what he wanted Naruto smirked, "no."

"Oh? Then I'll just have to make you, won't I?" He leaned over to the side table and opened the drawer to pull out a pair of handcuffs and lube.

Naruto's eyes widened...'No Fucking hell is he going to use handcuffs I hate them!' Naruto always despised it when Sasuke used handcuffs, he never got pleasure from Sasuke that way.

In one quick move Sasuke hand-cuffed Naruto.

Naruto was laid back down, he felt uneasiness that entered his back side relising that Sasuke had somewhere out of nowhere had lubed up his fingers and had inserted one into his entrance.

Sasuke knew that only one finger didn't hurt so he inserted another, as he watched Naruto scrunch up his face a little he started a scissoring motion.

Naruto could feel himself being stretched then suddenly the fingers were taken away, Sasuke earning a whimper from him.

Positing his dick at Naruto's entrance, Naruto turned his head. Sasuke leaned down and grabbed his chin and kissed as he pushed it in.

Naruto clenched at Sasuke's shoulders as his member entered himself. Sasuke must've been eager himself beacuse he didn't prepare Naruto as much as usual...or could be cause this was only the begining.

Sasuke stopped when he was fully in Naurto to let him relax better.

When Naruto let go of Sasuke's shoulders and rested back on the bed his arms still around his neck he took a breath and Sasuke knew he was ready.

Sasuke pulled back out then thrust back in, one of Naruto's hands left Sasuke to clench the sheets as he moaned. They continued this for a while, still moaning, screaming, having the neighbors wonder what the hell's happening, the usual.

Naruto eyes widened as he felt his orgasm nearing. "Sasu...ke..i'm...cumm..mmhmm! SASUKE!" he screamed while Sasuke was still thrusting.

"Just a little bit..." Sasuke grunted out as he thrust once more relasing his semen.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke out of him and away forgetting that he was still inside when he came.

"Sorry, Some got inside" Sasuke said sitting on the side of the bed. Naruto got up and leaned over his shoulder his chest aginst Sasuke's back, hugging him. "Why won't you let me cum inside? For once couldn't we finish it that way?"

"Not yet Sasuke, i have my reasons," Sasuke leaned his head back on Narutos shoulder undoing the hand cuffs Naruto still had on.

"Why can't you tell me? We've been together for almost two years" Sasuke was getting a little irritated with him now. What's so bad that he couldn't...well...you know..Sasuke got up to take a shower.

"Sasuke..."Naruto started feeling bad now. 'How am i going to tell him...?'

After Sasuke was done Naruto took his shower. It was pretty quiet the rest of the night considering Sasuke slept on the couch. As Naruto was getting ready for bed he began regretting..'Tomorrow, i'll tell him tomorrow..' Then he fell asleep wondering how he was going to tell Sasuke.

Hey guys! SasukeGurl here!

I think I'm going to turn this into a story and not just smut...tell me what you think.

But don't worry! there will still be lots and lots of sex!

Later...


	2. Authors Note Updated!

Hey guys!

Just a little update I think I'm going to stop positions or at least only have like 2 chapters or so BUT! I have good news! I'm going to be making another story it's called:

That Was Then, This is Now, So Let's Not Worry It's Not Happening Now

Look for it when i get it up cause I've been told it's the best one I've come up with yet and I'm gonna give you a little preview...

Sasuke's dad is homophobic, Sasuke's a famous pianoist, Naruto's a famous guitarist, their only son is gay, and their daughter is a 6 year old genius!

Naruto and Sasuke have been dating since their 8th grade summer but when Sasuke's dad finds out about them in their 11th grade year Sasuke has to move to America, therehe becomes the famous pianoist. Well what happens on their last night together? 2 weeks later Naruto finds out he's pregnant! But how come he already new that and the consequences? Maybe a little help from his mom, who was a scientist, And his dad who was a famous writer? 9 years later Sasuke returns asking for Naruto, but gets a surprise in return. And were does Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiriyra come in, in all this? And why is everyone famous?!

Well there ya go a summery of my next story, tell me if you think the plots any good!

Later...


End file.
